caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Match of Destiny
The Match of Destiny is a Battle royal match whose participants enter at timed intervals and one of many match types in the CAW fantasy promotion, SCAW: Superstars of CAW. It is the main event match of SCAW Day of Destiny. =History= Event The first Match of Destiny took place on March 30, 2008. The Match of Destiny is usually located at the top of the card. Due to the match taking up a large amount of time (most last roughly one hour), Day of Resting tends to have a smaller card than most other click-per-view events. Match The Match of Destiny is based on the classic Battle Royal match, in which many wrestlers (usually 30) aim at eliminating their competitors by tossing them over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. The winner of the event is the last wrestler remaining after all others have been eliminated. The Match of Destiny differs from the classical Battle Royal as the contestants do not enter the ring at the same time but instead are assigned entry numbers, usually via a lottery. This lottery is usually staged right before the event begins. The match begins with the two wrestlers who have drawn entry numbers one and two, with the remaining wrestlers entering the ring at regularly timed intervals, either 90 seconds or two minutes, according to their entry number. As of 2016, the most common number to win is number 24. The match has no stipulations or rules other than that elimination must occur by a participant being placed over the top rope and both feet touching the floor. A wrestler who only touches the floor with one foot is not eliminated from the match. Prize The winner of the Match of Destiny is traditionally awarded a title match for the SCAW Championship at the next CPV. SCAW Day of Destiny 2012 was the exception as the winner got a title shot in the SCAW Five Year Anniversary. Debuts The Match of Destiny is also used to debut new SCAW wrestlers. Some have gone on to fame while others faded into obscurity. *2008 - Iron Man, Mr. T, The Prince of Persia, and Spike *2009 - Ivan Drago and Max Payne *2010 - Leatherface and War Machine *2011 - Dante and Simon Belmont *2012 - Jin Kazama and Liu Kang *2013 - Brian Urlacher, Gambit, and Iron Patriot *2014 - Angry Video Game Nerd, Duke Nukem, and Solid Snake *2016 - Cole MacGrath and Tommy Vercetti *2018 - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Deathstroke, and Ron Burgundy =Match of Destiny Records= Match of Destiny Participant career records This is not the complete list. Only those who made eliminations. Highlighted years in bold indicate who was the winner. Longest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny ''The Top 5 Longest Times are listed. '' Shortest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny ''The Top 5 Shortest Times are listed. '' Most Eliminations in a Single Match of Destiny ''The Top 3 Superstars who eliminated the most superstars are listed. '' Longest Career Times in all Match of Destiny Appearances ''The Top 5 Superstars whose times are added up from all their appearances are listed. '' Category:SCAW Category:CAW Royal Rumbles Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:Match Type